Hide And Seek
by Smart Kira
Summary: John can't find Thomas oh no.


**Hide And Seek**

"Kayo is so going to kill me!" John Tracy said as he frantically looked for their son infant son Thomas Edward Tracy behind the couch and not finding him there. John was now sweating bullets as he racked his brain for any other place his son could be. Not able to come up with anything John spotted Virgil who just entered the living room. "Maybe Virgil might know where Thomas is…. I hope" was all John said to himself. "Hey Virg do you have a minute?" John asked. "Sure John anything for you what's the problem?" Virgil asked his brother.

John who by now was unsure of how to say this said the following. "Well the problem is I can't find Thomas anywhere. I was wondering if you saw him anywhere?" John said sheepishly. After John said this Virgil could only just stare at his brother in shock before saying "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST THOMAS MY NEPHEW JOHN!" John winced at the tone his brother used but was grateful for Virgil's help in finding Thomas. "You know John if we don't find Thomas soon Kayo's going to kill you" Virgil said; looking somewhere in the kitchen. John just glared at his brother's figure as he said a bit to sarasically "Oh thanks for letting me know Virgil your a big help you just help lift an enormous weight off my shoulders."

Meeting John's gaze Virgil just smirked and said with a shrug of his shoulders "Hey I try and I am glad to be of some help." As the two brothers returned to looking for Thomas John said "Oh Virgil as my brother say something nice at my funeral when Kayo kills me ok." Snickering from his side of the room Virgil ignoring the feeling of John's gaze burning a hole into the back of his head; said "Ok whatever you say bro whatever you say." Meanwhile down at Thunderbird Shadow's hanger Kayo had just returned from a successful mission. But on the way back however she wondered how John and Thomas were; Thomas could be a handful at times since John wasn't around a lot because he was on Thunderbird Five and that left Kayo to pick up most of the slack. Just as Kayo was about to leave the Thunderbird Shadow hanger and go upstairs to the lounge. Something caught her eye and it had red hair just like her husband John.

"Thomas!" Kayo shouted rushing over and scooping up her infant son looking around in disbelief wondering how on earth Thomas managed to get all the way down to the hangers where the thunderbirds were stored. Holding Thomas close to her chest Kayo tickled his stomach it brought a smile to her face when he gurgled and giggled in reply. "Let's go and see where daddy is what do you say Thomas" Kayo asked her son. Who in return said nothing except to put his tiny fist into his mouth before punching Kayo in the cheek. Laughing as she wiped the slobber off her cheek Kayo said "I'll take that as a yes." But in the back of her mind though as far as Kayo was concerned John had a lot of explaining to do. Once Kayo reached the lounge she couldn't believe what she saw it looked like a tornado hit the place; and Virgil and John at the center of it. Kayo's gaze immediately went to John causing him to fidget even more than before.

A thick veil of silence fell over Virgil, Kayo, John and Thomas before Kayo said "John would you mind telling me how Thomas ended up in Thunderbird Shadow's hanger?" "So that's where he was" John said to himself. Twiddling his thumbs John just said "So I take it the mission was a success?" Virgil just looked at his brother in disbelief before face palming himself after hearing quite possibly the most dumbest thing ever in his life. Kayo just rolled her eyes and brushed past John and said with her back to John; she said "Oh and John just so you know you'll be sleeping on the couch for a week." John just stood their stund with a shocked expression on his face; all the while thinking that his wife couldn't be serious. Virgil couldn't help but laugh and he laughed even more as John shot him a glare. As Virgil was exiting the room he patted John on his shoulder and whispered saying "Well bro at least she didn't kill you yet." Leaving John to his own devices to figure out the mess he was in much to John's utter dismay.


End file.
